Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (GMXX Version)
Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (GMXX Version) Is a slightly different version of Plants vs Zombies 2 created by GardenmasterXX. Platforms: PC, Mac. Rating: T Description Gameplay-wise, the game is almost exactly the same as the regular Plants vs Zombies 2, with some changes. Travel on adventure through time to bring back Crazy Dave's taco! Travel through awesome time periods like Pirate Seas and Dark Ages! Gather keys to unlock awesome brain busters! Use classic plants like the Peashooter, Doom-shroom, and Chomper! Discover Brand new allies like Laser Bean, Iceberg Lettuce and Rotobaga! Battle whacky zombies like the Tomb Raiser, Archmage and Dodo Rider! Battle Dr. Zomboss on your journey! Over 250 levels to enjoy! Controls *Hover over sun with the mouse to collect it. *Left Click on a seed packet and drag it to a space, then click again to plant a plant. *Press Control to activate the Turbo Button. *Hover over Plant Food with the mouse to collect it. *To use Plant Food, Right Click and hold on a plant until the plant food icon appears above the plant, then hover your mouse over the icon and let go. *Use the mouse or WASD to move around on the map screen. *Press ESC to pause the game. Plants List of Plants Zombies List of Zombies Differences from regular version *It is on PC. *The maps are pre-1.7. styled. *Game progression is the same as pre-1.7, just without stars. *Music plays on the title screen. *The credit aren't played until the game is beaten. *Each regular sun is worth 25 sun. *There are no Premium Plants. *There are no Power-ups. *There are no gems. *There is only one tutorial level. *Coins are used to buy items that can help you out in certain levels. *Kung-fu World is an area. *Coin bags contain 5 gold coins. *Lawnmowers are worth 1 gold coin each. *All plants from the chinese version are in the game. *Premium plants are obtained normally. *Treasure chests can be bought from the shop and obtained from certain levels. *There is a Vase Breaker level pack for each world. *Plants are obtained in different orders. *Upgrades are obtained by killing a certain amount of zombies in a level. *Every world has at least 2 upgrades. *Diamonds return from the first game. *Endless zones are unlocked after the boss battles. *Every world has the same amount of levels. *World keys cannot unlock any world, only the next world chronologically. *Some worlds have more than one exclusive brain buster. *There is a world exclusive to this version, Hellfire Depths. *The Zen Garden functions the same as it does in the first game. *Plants can be leveled up, like in the chinese version. *When you use a plant in a level, it gains exp. When it gains a certain amount of xp, it will level up. *5 is the maximum level. *Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (GMXX Version) Level upgrade list *Crazy Dave's Twiddidinkies returns from the first game. *Costumes can only be bought from the shop. *Ghost Pepper, Sweet Potato, and Sap-fling cost coins to buy. *The maximum amount of seed slots is ten. Areas *Player's House *Ancient Egypt *Pirate Seas *Wild West *Kung-fu World *Far Future *Dark Ages *Big Wave Beach *Frostbite Caves *Hellfire Depths *Time Twister